


The Find

by cheshirejin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishida finds something interesting while shopping during a field trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Find

Title: The Find  
Fandom: Bleach  
Author: cheshirejin  
Chars/Pairs: Uryuu Ishida/Ichigo Kurasaki  
Genres:  slight crack humor/General  
Warnings:none  
Word Count:500  
prompt: Medical  
Summary: Ishida finds something interesting while shopping during a field trip.  
AN: Thanks thanks thanks thanks to kira for reading this over at the last minute for me. :D

 

 

So far the class weekend field trip to Tokyo had been about what everyone had expected. Fortunately, there was free time and the students were allowed to walk to any nearby restaurant or souvenir vendor.  Uryuu Ishida decided to take advantage of the unstructured time to stop by the nearest drug store and grab a few basic necessities.  The shampoo in the hotel room was his main concern. The stuff was horrible and left his hair stiff and stringy, and totally unacceptable.

 He was fastidious in his grooming and a subpar shampoo would just not do. He made his way to the drugstore without incident. Yes, his life was such that there was a possibility of some earth shattering circumstances cropping up at any given moment. This time however, things stayed normal and he was able to walk the aisles of the store, looking for a brand of shampoo that would work well on his dark, shiny, silky tresses.

As he wandered, he came to a screeching halt in one aisle where he found mega economy sized tubes of medical grade lubricating gel at an amazingly low price. On impulse he grabbed two and tossed them into his basket, before continuing on in his quest for a decent shampoo. At the register, he didn’t notice the curious look on the face of the boy with the nametag that read Hojo as he paid for his items and left the store.

 “Oy!  Ishida!”  shouted Ichigo, waving him over to a crowd of students from his class, gathered by the Hachiko dog statue near the front of the Shibuya train station.   Ishida walked over to join them.

“What ya got in the bag?” asked Keigo, making a reach for it, but missing as Uryuu effortlessly moved it out of his reach.  
“That’s none of your business,” he said, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose with his free hand in a show of irritation.

“So cold, Ishida-san, but if it’s a bag from a drugstore that’s none of my business, what could it be?” Keigo continued teasingly. “Maybe it is a prescription for an embarrassing rash? Or some kind of acne medicine? Or something even more embarrassing, like a box of extra small condoms…”

“It’s a bottle of shampoo,” Ichigo said, having peeked into the bag while its owner’s attention was diverted.  
“Awe that’s boring,” Keigo said, looking around; then rushing off after his next target, Chad, who had a large bag with the Manderake logo on it.

Uryuu gave Ichigo a puzzled look, not that he wasn’t grateful, but he couldn’t think of why he would have failed to take advantage of the opportunity to embarrass him.

“My father runs a medical practicetoo,” Ichigo answered the unasked question. “Maybe we can get together later and run some quality control tests on your new find,” he added, before returning to the crowd by the dog statue.

_‘Heh,’_ Uryuu thought, smirking behind him, ‘ _that might be … fun._ ’

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001qey6/)  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001r3a8/)


End file.
